Sean Brown
| birth_place = Oshawa, ON, CAN | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1996 }} Sean P. Brown (born November 5, 1976) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for EC KAC in the Austrian Hockey League. Playing career Brown was drafted late in the first round, 21st overall, in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins following a successful career in the Ontario Hockey League as a defenceman with the Belleville Bulls and the Sarnia Sting. Less than a year later, he was dealt, along with Mariusz Czerkawski and a first-round draft choice to the Edmonton Oilers for Bill Ranford. Brown played parts of six seasons for the Oilers. In March 2002, Brown was dealt back to Boston to provide defensive depth for a playoff run that never materialized. Going the other way in the trade was marginal defensive prospect Bobby Allen. After one more season with the Bruins, he was signed as an unrestricted free agent by the New Jersey Devils, and he has played for them and their American Hockey League affiliate, the Albany River Rats. In March 2006 Brown was dealt to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for a fourth round draft pick. He signed a contract with the Düsseldorf Metro Stars of the DEL on July 27, 2006.In summer 2007, the Nurnberg Ice Tigers, also of the DEL German League, signed Brown away from the Metro Stars. In March 2008, Brown was signed by EC KAC of the Austrian Hockey League. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1992-93 Oshawa OMHA 15 0 1 1 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Belleville Bulls OHL 28 1 2 3 53 8 0 0 0 0 1993-94 Wellington Dukes MetJHL 32 5 14 19 165 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Belleville Bulls OHL 58 2 16 18 200 16 4 2 6 67 1995-96 Belleville Bulls OHL 37 10 23 33 150 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Sarnia Sting OHL 26 8 17 25 112 10 1 0 1 38 1996-97 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL 61 1 7 8 238 19 1 0 1 47 1996-97 Edmonton Oilers NHL 5 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL 43 4 6 10 166 6 0 2 2 38 1997-98 Edmonton Oilers NHL 18 0 1 1 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Edmonton Oilers NHL 51 0 7 7 188 1 0 0 0 10 1999-00 Edmonton Oilers NHL 72 4 8 12 192 3 0 0 0 23 2000-01 Edmonton Oilers NHL 62 2 3 5 110 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Edmonton Oilers NHL 61 6 4 10 127 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Boston Bruins NHL 12 0 1 1 47 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Boston Bruins NHL 69 1 5 6 117 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 New Jersey Devils NHL 39 0 3 3 44 1 0 0 0 2 2003-04 Albany River Rats AHL 21 1 6 7 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 New Jersey Devils NHL 35 1 11 12 27 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Albany River Rats AHL 1 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Vancouver Canucks NHL 12 0 0 0 8 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 DEG Metro Stars DEL 28 2 6 8 100 3 0 0 0 64 2007-08 Sinupret Ice Tigers DEL 53 5 15 20 206 5 0 1 1 6 2008-09 Klagenfurt AC Aust 53 14 21 35 119 -- -- -- -- -- 2009-10 Klagenfurt AC Aust 6 3 3 6 28 -- -- -- -- -- 2010-11 Klagenfurt AC Aust 53 3 24 27 99 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 436 14 43 57 907 9 0 0 0 37 External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Sarnia Sting alumni Category:Sinupret Ice Tigers players Category:Vancouver Canucks players